Blue Fire
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: There were two people in Inumuta's life that made him cry so openly, his hotblooded wife, and their newborn daughter. HouRyu family dabble.


It was about a week since his wife gave birth to their first child, and it was still an unbelievable thing for Houka just watch his child sleep peacefully.

After only an hour or so of labour, Houka heard the first cries of their child, taking their first breaths in the hospital midwife's arms.

"You have a healthy baby girl, Inumuta-san." She said before handing the infant over to him.

Houka looked over the tiny, human being in his arms, eyes still shuts, and strong in her cries. He instinctually cradled gently and rocked his daughter in him steady arms. His daughter responded to it by lowering her cries, eventually to cooing whimpers that she knew she was safe.

Houka didn't know when, but tears welled down his cheeks, blinking the liquid out and letting them fall down to his shirt. He handed his daughter over for his wife for her to coo and cuddle the infant. Ryuko introduced who she is and who her parents were, giving Houka the chance to wipe his own tears. The midwife understood the family needed some privacy and left.

Ryuko smiled to their daughter and to her husband, "I'm guessing you've fallen in love with another girl, huh?"

Houka smirked at her, adjusting his glasses in habit, "We'll see. You may have to compete for my affections now."

Ryuko although tired, still stuck her tongue out like a child.

It had been a while since he remembered crying openly, if ever. Not when he got hurt, not when his parents argued, not when they were disappointed, angry, or concerned for him, not even when he was facing certain death when Satsuki recruited him. But the child before him effortlessly tore down the walls that kept his emotions in check.

The other time he shed these tears was when he first drafted the prenuptial agreement himself. He tried to be logical and practical that there was a chance of he and Ryuko may have a failed marriage. And as he did, his heart started to eat itself at the idea of Ryuko becoming bored of him or that an unfixable issue caused them to go their separate ways. He read countless files of divorce that were petty to heartbreaking, and many he could see happening to them, and because of this he made sure she had a generous stake of his personal wealth. He…he didn't want Ryuko stay with him to save face, he wanted her to be the fiery, independent, and especially reckless woman he fought a few years ago and fell in love with.

And like a storm she is, Ryuko found him trying to stay calm while he did his work. Only for her to pull him into her arms and called him an idiot if he had to cry over things that haven't happened. He could remember it clearly.

_"I'm not perfect Ryuko." Houka started with her, "I don't like the idea of keeping up appearances and staying miserable if our marriage doesn't work out."_

_"Tch, __I know you're not perfect Houka, but neither am I, and yet we both fell in love despite that." Ryuko said, as tears hopelessly fell like his "We've always fought for everything we've wanted. __I've always wanted to have my own family along with Satsuki, and I want to have it with you, but _a good marriage is something we can't handle alone."

It was then, that Houka understood what his mother tried to do when her own husband failed to reciprocate what has happened to them. And Houka vowed not to let something similar happen if he could help it.

And in the present, before him lay their first of more children Houka planned to have with Ryuko. A girl born of parents that are nearly night and day in personality, but loved each other dearly.

Inumuta Seika, the blue fire or essence of the dog's territory.

His wife thought it was a bit narcissistic of him to name their daughter after his hair colour and a kanji of his name, but she let it go since their daughter is already daddy's little girl.

"You've changed so much, Houka." Ryuko commented from behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist while he shifted to hold her in return, giving a quick kiss on the lips. "I've wondered where that ice king hacker went to?"

"He's still around, but a very attractive delinquent lured him out in the most unexpected ways, Matoi." Houka jest.

Ryuko pinched his cheek, causing Houka to wince "it's Inumuta-Matoi Ryuko now. Don't forget that."

Houka sighed and looked back at Seika, "I know, and looking over our daughter attests to how much I want to keep it that way." Houka leans into his wife, their lips about to brush.

"I love you Ryuko."

Ryuko giggled. "I love you too, Houka" Houka heard her say before he felt her smile press on his lips.


End file.
